


Влияние Селин Дион на популяцию морских котиков

by iolka



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Soulmates, preslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka
Summary: троп "Если родственная душа начинает петь, второй не может не присоединиться."





	Влияние Селин Дион на популяцию морских котиков

**Author's Note:**

> в какой-то мере сонгфик на русифицированную версию "Титаника"; действие происходит где-то около 02.09, когда Дэнни жил у Стива.  
написано на ФБ-2019 для команды fandom Hawaii Five-0 2019  
бета - feline71

Дэнни разбудил мерзкий писк будильника. Отключив его, он с недовольным вздохом перевернулся на спину и прикрыл глаза локтем. Еще пять минуточек…

Дэнни почти провалился в сон снова, но совершенно наглым образом был возвращен на бренную землю. Он вскрикнул — от неожиданности, конечно! — а Макгарретт мерзко захихикал, довольный проделкой. Стив только что вернулся после утреннего заплыва и, забыв отряхнуться от воды на берегу, сделал это прямо на Дэнни. На мирно спящего и вовсе не заслужившего такого ужасного обращения Дэнни!

— Тебя мама не учила, что шерсть стоит отряхивать на улице? — пробурчал Дэнни, вытирая с лица прохладные горько-соленые капли.

— У нас нет собаки, Дэнно, — ничуть не обидевшись, Макгарретт, насвистывая, удалился на второй этаж. Дэнни тяжко вздохнул, глядя вслед прекрасной загорелой спине, после чего решительно поднялся с дивана и пошел на кухню, почти неузнаваемо мурлыкая себе под нос:

— Мы летим над морем с тобо-о-ой. Словно два созвездия, два ветра, две пти-и-ицы мы с тобою спорим с судьбо-о-ой.

Разбивая десятое яйцо в раздраженно шипящую сковороду, Дэнни про себя отметил, что вечером стоит заехать в супермаркет, потому что холодильник был почти пуст. И, пожалуй, стоит купить еды навынос или поужинать в городе. Он немного пританцовывал, крутясь по кухне, пока удивительно быстро привыкнувшие к расположению вещей руки делали свою работу практически без участия мозга. И он даже использовал лопаточку в качестве микрофона, подпевая играющей в голове мелодии:

— Может, суждено на-ам столкнуться-а с бедо-о-ю-у, жизнь порой жестока-а, увы-ы-ы. Ве-ерь мне и увидишь над те-ёмной водо-о-ю-у, вдаль плывет корабль любви-и-и.

Засыпав яичницу любимыми специями, Дэнни закрыл сковороду крышкой и принялся готовить кофе. Старый добрый, но еще никогда не подводивший по утрам американо — себе, и Макгарретту — ту жуткую калорийную бомбу из ультражирных сливок, смертельной дозы сахара, убийственно-крепкого эспрессо и отвратительного самим своим наличием в кофейной чашке сливочного масла, от которой Стив начинал носиться по крышам за преступниками с утроенным энтузиазмом.

— Та-а-ам, зде-е-есь, — протяжно выводил Дэнни, размешивая масло в кружке и испытывая при этом непередаваемое отвращение от самого факта святотатства, совершаемого над безобидной едой, — везде-е, где ты е-есть, я всегда-а буду рядом с тобо-о-ой...

Он уже понял, что утренний “Титаник” исходил от его соулмейта, потому что просто физически не мог перестать петь. Что же, в этом не было ничего плохого, пока наверху шумела вода, и Макгарретт был занят вымыванием соли из всяких интересных мест. Дэнни только мимоходом порадовался, что сейчас он не несется за преступником, петляя по узким улочкам и пытаясь сберечь дыхание, или не стоит на особо важном совещании вокруг интерактивного стола в офисе.

Он только выдохнул, закончив петь на длинной протяжной ноте, на которую едва хватило дыхания, как его соулмейт, даже не отдышавшись, затянул песню второй раз.

Мысленно Дэнни его или ее проклял. Он доварил свой кофе, разложил по тарелкам яичницу — себе четыре яйца, а Макгарретту — шесть, вытащил из хлебницы остатки тостового хлеба и джем из холодильника. Потом вернулся к перемешиванию уже практически растворившегося масла в гадости Макгарретта. Он напевал тихонько, себе под нос, практически проговаривая слова песни, а не пропевая.

— Та-а-ам, зде-е-есь, везде-е, где ты е-есть, я всегда-а буду рядом с тобо-о-ой…

У его соулмейта всегда был ужасный вкус к музыке, это признавали все, с кем Дэнни хоть раз делился репертуаром пары. Пропевая куплеты, он настолько сосредоточился на размешивании бурды, что вздрогнул, когда сбоку неожиданно раздался сильный голос Макгарретта, и Дэнни повысил свой, не сумев воспротивиться дурацкой связи пар:

— Зде-есь, та-а-ам, шуми-и-ит а-акеа-ан. Он оста-ался-а на памя-ать о наше-ей бескра-а-айней любви-и-и.

Дэнни смотрел Стиву в глаза, пока пел — как в дурацких романтических комедиях, которые в него тоннами пихала Рейчел в начале их отношений. Уже потом он выяснил, что она их терпеть не может, но штампов успел насмотреться выше крыши.

Стив замолк так же внезапно, как втянул Дэнни в это. Глаза его сияли, что тот самый пресловутый океан в лучах рассветного солнца. Дэнни слеп от этого сияния, но отвести глаз не мог. И все же он первым пришел в себя, первым нарушил тишину:

— Знаешь, я годами, ГОДАМИ, Стивен, готовил эту речь, и я тебе ее все-таки выскажу, но несколько позже. — Он пихнул опешившему Макгарретту кружку с его жутким варевом и ткнул освободившимся пальцем в обнаженную грудь. — Теперь, зная, что это ты, я представляю, в каком свете ты выставишь все мои детские и подростковые страдания от жуткого ночного пения…

— Островное время, — едва слышно пробормотал Стив, не переставая глупо улыбаться и даже не думая перебивать Дэнни. Дэнни это оценил, набрал побольше воздуха в грудь и продолжил:

— Но знаешь, чего я тебе никогда не прощу? Нет, не твоей жуткой баллады прямо на моем первом свидании! И не твоего ужасного... нет, вот есть положительный, есть нейтральный, а у тебя самый натуральный от-ри-ца-тель-ный музыкальный вкус! Его тоже прощу. А того, что ты начал свое идиотское “Я люблю работать на дядю Сэма”* на моем итоговом экзамене в полицейской академии — вот этого не прощу! Надо мной вся академия до сих пор стебется!

Это было невозможно, но Стив улыбнулся еще шире.

— Это ты, Дэнно, — только и сказал он.

И из Дэнни мигом ушел весь запал. Он вздохнул и согласился:

— Это я, — потом нахмурился: — А ты ожидал кого-то другого?

— Нет. — Стив наклонился к нему, зажав кружку с бурдокофе между ними, и коснулся губами губ, все еще сияя. — Ты лучший.

И Дэнни чувствовал, что сияет вместе с ним.


End file.
